Taking it Back
by gneebee
Summary: He'd been there a million times and at least half of those times were with Beth. He sat in the corner booth of the old café thinking about her his heart ached. Rick Grimes Beth Greene AU no ZA


**A/N Hello Brick Lovers! We're way passed due for some Rick and Beth, aren't we? This story came about from two prompts I received. I'll tell you all about them in the closing notes. Okay, let's do this!**

 **Warning: This is Rick and Beth and yes, it gets a little sexy.**

00

As he pulled into the parking lot of the small café he suddenly felt so blue. He'd been there a million times and at least half of those times were with Beth. He sat in the corner booth of the old café thinking about her his heart ached.

He wasn't sure what had happened, why everything with them felt so different, why she seemed to be teary-eyed more than she laughed. He had to have done something wrong, he just didn't know what that was and she couldn't seem to tell him.

He thought maybe it was as simple as her wanting out, she was done with him. She didn't love him anymore but she just didn't want to tell him and hurt his feelings. That would be so like Beth, she never wanted to hurt anyone.

He'd asked her if that was the case but she'd looked at him, her big blue eyes brimming with tears as she tried so hard to reassure him she still loved him and always would. He knew beyond all doubt he loved her. But knowing those things didn't seem to be fixing whatever was wrong between them.

He had to figure this out and quickly. He could deal with anything the world had to dish out, except losing Beth.

00

They'd been together since middle school and even as young as they were neither of them doubted they'd be together forever. They were inseparable. It wasn't just Rick and Beth who thought it was destiny, everyone was sure of it. Their friends at school, their folks, the preacher, everyone could see how deep the feelings they had for each other ran.

Even when Rick joined the high school football team the young couple was uncomfortable with how much they were apart, so Beth had become a cheerleader. At the time they'd laughed about how they were officially a cliché, the high school quarterback and the head cheerleader. But they also reveled in it and in their love for one another. Everything was so perfect.

Then in the summer of their Junior Year they made up their minds to quit trying to be good, to quit waiting for what they both longed for so much, to take their love to the next level. As luck, or more likely it was fate, would have it opportunity knocked. Rick's folks had been called out of town for the weekend to help care for his Aunt. Rick would have the house to himself. The temptation was too great and they made their plan.

Beth asked her folks if she could spend the weekend with Rosita. She'd conjured up quite the story of the great fun they had planned doing each other's hair and makeup, making brownies, listening to music and going to a movie. Mama said yes.

Everything just seemed to fall so perfectly into place.

The young couple had the entire weekend to discover all there was to know about each other, doing all those things together they'd been so impatiently waiting to do. At first they were a little shy, almost hesitant. Rick had an idea that he thought might help them relax. He turned the music on and they did a little slow dancing. He was right, holding each other tight and softly swaying to their favorite love songs did help. The closeness and the little bit of touching seemed to calm their nerves. When he began kissing her and rubbing his fingers down her back they felt their desire grow.

But they were both virgins and it was their first time and that first time was a little awkward. It wasn't as if they hadn't experimented some, they'd done plenty of that trying to keep each other satisfied, and trying to keep from crossing that line. But this was so much different, it was so much more and it was everything they both wanted and they wanted it to be perfect. Just like everything else was for them.

That first time may have been a little awkward, but after that they had a far better idea what they were doing. All weekend they hardly ventured out of that bedroom of his. Just long enough to have something to eat or shower, but it was like they just didn't want to be anywhere but laying in those white sheets in each other's arms. They weren't going to waste a minute of this alone and private time on anything else.

00

Their world was knocked right off its axis four weeks later, everything changed. They didn't want anyone they knew to find out what they suspected may be the truth, so they drove two counties over to buy the test. . The next day he skipped football practice and she skipped cheerleading and went to his house.

It was his Mother's bridge club day and his Dad, the Fire Chief, was at work. He sat on the edge of his bed and waited while she went in the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with the test in her hand and tears streaming down her face.

He hurried to her taking her in his arms, "I'm sorry Beth, it's all my fault. You know I love you and I'll marry you, I want to marry you. I promise we'll work it out."

They'd taken a big gamble, they thought they could get away with it. He'd used protection the other times, but they just wanted to try it once without it, just to see if it felt different. Now they were going to be parents. They were scared to death to tell their own parents.

As much as they dreaded telling this secret it was way too big to keep. They told his parents that night. Beth knew how scared Rick was but he'd been so brave and she was so proud of him. He looked his Dad in the eye and told him about the baby. He took full responsibility even though it was as much her fault as his.

As Beth watched and listened to Rick she saw it clearly, he may have been 17 years old but in her eyes he was already a man. A good man.

His folks reacted more with sadness than with anger. Rick's Dad reprimanded him for not being more careful. He brought up how they'd talked about these things more than once. Rick agreed, he was sure his Dad had told him no-less than a hundred times, "It just takes one time son." Ricks' Mother and Dad knew that for a fact. Rick's Mom had been expecting him when his parents got married.

His Mom had cried softly but she'd also reached over and taken Beth's hand, gently squeezing as she told her, "It's going to be so hard Beth but that doesn't mean you can't make it work, or that you won't be happy. You will be and I'll help you as much as I can. You two are so young, but the important thing is you have love on your side."

Rick's parents insisted that the right thing to do was to go out to the farm that same night and tell her folks. Beth had been scared and teary-eyed the whole drive. She was so afraid there would be yelling and fighting and she hated that kind of trouble.

Rick amazed her again. He took it upon himself to tell her Daddy and again he took full responsibility. Her parents did not take the news as well or as graciously as Rick's parents had, but later the young couple would agree her folks' reaction could have been so much worse.

Two weeks later in a small ceremony at the farm, with just her parents, her sister, brother, and Rick's parents in attendance they were married.

She moved into Rick's bedroom with him. It wasn't the best situation, they wished they could have their own place, but they weren't ungrateful. They had a roof over their heads, meals and they didn't have to quit school. Beth wanted to stay in school for as long as she was able.

Three weeks later they lost the baby. It was crushing for them both. As much as their situation hadn't been ideal they'd grown used to the idea they'd soon be parents. They'd gotten so excited about their future and now their baby was lost.

Their hearts were broken but they tried to be strong for each other. They agreed that once they were a little older and they had their own place they'd try again. That didn't mean Beth didn't cry herself to sleep many nights. All Rick could do was hold her and tell her he loved her. She assured him that was all she needed, his love.

They were the only married couple at their high school and in some ways it felt so strange but it didn't bother them. They were just like they'd always been with each other, inseparable. They completed high school and they were so ready to get on with their lives.

He enrolled in the police academy which meant they'd have to move out of his parents' home and move to Columbus. That was the end of free rent and free food on the table. But they didn't mind and they weren't scared. They knew it would be hard and the money would be nearly nonexistent, but they didn't care, they'd have each other and they'd finally be striking out on their own.

They were 18 and full of love and idealism and big plans for a bright future.

She took the only job she could get, as a waitress at a working mans' café. The salary was small and the tips weren't great but every shift she got a free meal as part of her pay and that helped a little. They rented terrible little place. It was just one room with a tiny kitchenette area and a bathroom they couldn't fit in at the same time. The whole place was so small they couldn't move without bumping into each other. But it was the best they could afford and Beth did her best to try and fix it up and make it a home for them.

It didn't really matter to them because what they had was love and they were sure that was all they needed. They were happy because they were together and working toward something and supporting each other.

Rick's Dad and the King County Sheriff were close friends and that helped land Rick a position as soon as he graduated from the academy. He became, at six months shy of his twentieth birthday, the youngest Deputy Sheriff in King County history.

They were surprisingly sad to leave their awful little home in Columbus, they'd made so many good memories there. But they were anxious to start their new life.

They still couldn't afford anything even remotely resembling fancy, but they did find a one bedroom furnished apartment with reasonable rent. Again Beth did the best she could to fix it up and make it feel like home. Her Mama even made them cheerful looking curtains and Ricks Mom bought them brand new bedding.

Rick started his new job and Beth enrolled in secretarial classes. After six months she took a job as a receptionist at a real estate office and that's when her own career began to take flight.

The broker saw how people responded to her, they listened to her and seemed to trust everything she said. She had a natural gift for making people feel at ease and the broker was sure she could be a top seller. She immediately began training to join the sales force.

She became not only the youngest but also one of the top selling agents in the office.

At twenty-three years old they were both already making their mark and they bought their first home.

It was all good except for how busy they each were. Gone were their days of just being Rick and Beth growing together. Now it seemed when he was off duty she was out showing properties or making deals and doing paperwork. When she had a few minutes he was on duty. They were both working extra hours, both determined to make their mark in the world. Rick with the idea of running for sheriff, Beth with become the top Realtor in central Georgia.

They hardly had time to talk or think about having a child, they didn't even have time to make love.

And with that thought Rick finally realized exactly what was wrong. At 27 years old they'd acquired the trappings of a happy and successful life but it had cost them dearly. They'd lost the happy life and togetherness they use to have.

He knew now exactly what was missing and why Beth seemed so sad, and why he so often felt at odds with himself. They'd lost too much and he wanted it back, he wanted them back. He began working on a plan.

* * *

He told her three weeks in advance that he'd made arrangements for a weekend getaway, just the two of them. He'd already gotten the time off work, and he asked her to adjust her schedule.

She hesitated at first. Saturday and Sunday were her busiest days, she spent them showing properties and hosting open houses. But she looked in Rick's eyes and she knew, whatever this was about was important to him. She made arrangements.

He told her their destination was a surprise but that she wouldn't need to bring much or worry about dressing up, that it was casual. "Just wear your jeans and cowboy boots. Do you still have those boots you had in high school?"

She smiled at the thought he remembered those boots. She recalled how much he always liked when she wore them. He'd told her more than once how cute and sexy she looked. "As a matter of fact I do." And that smile on his face brought a smile to hers.

That Friday rolled around and she was surprised when he pulled his old pickup out of the garage. "Are you serious Rick? We're taking the old truck?"

He'd had it since high school and it was old then, but he'd kept it all these years thinking someday, when he had the time and the money, he'd fix it up. "Yeah why not? I thought it would be fun and we're not going far." When he smiled that smile and his beautiful blue eyes twinkled that way, she couldn't imagine being able to say no to him.

She suddenly realized what had been making her feel so blue, why she always felt like something was missing, and now she knew exactly what it was. She'd missed Rick and she missed them.

She wondered what that handsome husband of hers had in mind, but she didn't ask. She knew he wanted to surprise her and she was game for that.

When he put the old mixed tape in he'd made for her in high school, and turned down that old backroad she couldn't help it, she started giggling and asked, "Rick are we going to park in the woods?"

He looked over at her and turned his smile on full, and in that sexy drawl of his he said, "I haven't gotten to make out with you in forever. I think the time is right."

She was surprised by the thrill that shot through her just at his words. They were an old married couple but she couldn't wait to make out with her husband. "You're right, it's been way too long."

He parked the truck up on the ridge and said, "C'mon Baby." He jumped out of the pickup and hurried to her side and when he opened her door he didn't let her step out, he lifted her out. She was giggling now, her arms on his shoulders and and her fingers playing in his curls.

He set her on her feet by the back of the pickup and put the tailgate down. There was a sleeping bag laying open in the bed topped with a couple of pillows. He smiled a devilish little smile when he picked her up and set her on the tailgate. He pressed his hands to it and had himself hoisted up and sitting next to her, still smiling.

"Let's lay down and look up at the stars Beth."

"Now Rick you know what that leads to." She was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"I hope so."

He laid on his back and held out an arm and she laid down and snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. Just like when they were in high school he told her the names of the constellations and she told him he was the smartest boy she knew, and then he kissed her.

But they weren't kids anymore and the bed of the pickup wasn't that comfortable, besides he had a room ready for them for the weekend.

* * *

She was confused when they pulled in his parents' driveway but he just smiled over at her and said, "They went to my Aunts' house for the weekend." It was all becoming very clear now and she felt her eyes tear up. He was taking it back to those days when being together was all they really cared about.

Unlike that long ago weekend this time there was a bottle of wine on the nightstand, along with a couple of glasses. He put that old music on and poured them each a glass and toasted her, "Here's to us Beth."

They drank a little, neither one talking just looking at one another while he let his fingers play with her hair and she kept her hand on his hip.

"Remember that night Beth, how scared we were? We wanted each other so much but we just didn't know how to break the ice."

"I do remember, you were so sweet. You asked me if I'd like to dance."

He had his hand on her cheek and he smiled as he asked, "Will you dance with me now?"

"I'd love to."

They didn't dance the way adults do, they dialed it back to high school. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around her waist. She laid her head on his chest and he rubbed his fingers along her back. There were no steps to their dancing, they were just softly swaying as they felt the closeness grow between them. They hadn't even realized how much they missed this kind of intimacy but they were aware now. They'd gotten so busy working toward some future life they'd forgotten to live the life they had. They'd nearly let their love slip away.

He stopped moving and gently caressed her face pressing his lips to hers. His kiss was tender and romantic. More sweet than demanding. He paused for a moment, looking in her eyes and softly smiling, and then he was kissing her again. The next time he paused to look in her eyes his expression was serious, "You're everything to me. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I know those feelings will never change. I don't want to lose us Beth. I can't, I couldn't live without you."

She felt the tears in her eyes as she lay her open palm on his cheek. She was looking into his eyes as he was looking into hers. Softly and in a voice full of emotion she told him, "I love you Rick, with all my heart and I will always love you and always want you."

Their kisses became more intense, more passion-filled. It was as if they'd been starving for this and they were desperate to satisfy their hunger. His hand slipped up her back as he unhooked her bra, and then she stopped him. She laid her hand on his chest and said, "No. Let me."

He stood and watched as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, never taking her eyes from his. She took her time, pulling the blouse first from one shoulder, then the other before removing it completely. She let her arms dangle loose for a moment and the bra slipped off and onto the floor.

He couldn't believe how much her simple actions excited him, and then she turned it up as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt, stopping often to rub her hands over his stomach and chest. He wanted her and he moved to put his arms around her, but she whispered, "Wait," and he did.

As her hands went to the buckle of his belt she looked at him and said, "I remember that first time, you were so nervous you had trouble undoing your belt. I should have helped but I was nervous too." He remembered that moment well and he smiled because, what was happening between them now felt like everything was new again, but in a comforting and familiar way.

Her eyes searched his as a soft smile slowly came to her lips and she carefully moved his zipper down, sliding her hands down the back of his pants, pushing them down. In a voice rough with desire he spoke, "Let me do this." And she watched him as he pulled his boots and then his pants off. The look of him standing before her naked sent a heat wave flowing through her body. He'd always been the most handsome and the sexiest man she'd ever known.

He couldn't hold back any longer, he needed to touch her. His mouth moved to the curve of her neck while his hand cupped her breast. His other hand was caressing her head, fingers twisting in her curls, and with a gentle tug he brought her mouth to his. He was teasing her nipple, pinching it lightly between his fingers as his mouth moved to her shoulder, neck and throat. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, weaving through the soft curls of his hair as she felt the warmth of desire spread through her body. Her breathing quickened and her need for him and his touch grew more intense.

The loss of his touch was almost painful when he moved back from her and his hands went to the button on her pants. But it didn't take him long and they were down and she was exposed to him. She made a move to bend and get her boots off, but it was his turn to say no. "Sit on the bed." She did as she was told and he knelt before her first pulling her boots off, then sliding her pants all the way off.

He moved closer, his body now between her knees and his mouth back to her breast. She moaned deeply when his tongue began to flick across her nipple and his hand slipped between her legs. She was warm and wet and he knew she was ready for him, but he had something else in mind first.

He moved his mouth into that warm and welcoming place and he took his time there teasing her with his tongue, licking hungrily and slipping a finger inside her.

Her desire had already been so deep that it wasn't long before she softly cried out as her release came. He held her close until her breathing became more even, then slowly pulled away. He was overwhelmed at the sight of this woman he had loved for so long, and there was so much he wanted to tell her, but looking at her now, flushed pink with arousal, the only word out of his mouth was, "Beth..." it was all he could manage before picking her up and moving her further onto the bed.

He began at her toes and slowly let his lips work their way back up her body, stopping frequently to kiss and suck at her delicately beautiful skin. She was fully aware now of just how much she'd missed his touching and having this closeness with him. It seemed with every touch and every kiss her desire for her husband intensified.

He was kneeling between her legs, looking down on her with a soft smile and hungry eyes as he rubbed open palms along the inset of her waist and the curve of her hips; and just like he asked all those years ago, he asked now, "You're sure Beth?"

She answered just as she had then, "Yes Rick, I'm sure." With that he reached over and got the small packet off the night table. She was running her fingers teasingly along his thighs, and the pleasure her touch brought almost distracted him but he managed to slip the condom on.

His body was poised above her, his flattened palms were on either side of her as his straight arms balanced him. Just the sight of him leaning above her filled her with excited anticipation and she couldn't keep her hands from rubbing on his thighs and chest. He moved his body closer to hers and she felt the hardness of him and even that nearly took her over the edge. She surprised them both when she took him in her hand, raised her hips slightly and guided him into her.

Their bodies hadn't forgotten and soon they were moving in rhythm, the moans and purrs growing louder and more frequent. Her hips were rising to meet his and the sound of her whispering his name while her hands roamed over his body made it hard for him to hold his release back. He wasn't going to let that happen though, he wanted her to come for him again.

He began lightly pinching at her nipple before taking her breast in his mouth, all the while keeping his strokes even with just the slightest urgency. When she seemed to shiver he knew and he increased his movements, and when she came he joined her in shared pleasure.

They were only able to whisper hoarse, "I love yous." They were too spent and too emotional to speak. It wasn't long before they were asleep in each other's arms. Content, happy and feeling like they'd gotten back something they'd lost.

He woke later wanting her again. He began touching her, teasing her body awake and she responded with a desire filled moan. This time when the moment came and he reached for the small packet he held it up to her, "Do you want to see how it feels without this?"

She smiled, "Yes."

00

 **A/N Thank you all so much for reading this story. One of our FF friends, kevkye, sent me a Bethyl song prompt, the song being Luke Bryan's "Stripping in Down." I asked if she'd mind if I started off with a Brick version. Being a sweetheart she said, "Go for it." As I began to write the story I realized the idea of it, the couple who has grown apart and desperately wants to regain the feelings they once had, matched a Bethyl prompt our FF friend AwkwardPause69 had sent me. I asked her if she cared if I did it as a Brick first, she said she didn't mind at all. I love prompts and I appreciate both of these awesome women for sending theirs to me. The chapter photo is HOT and I hope you'll check it out on my tumblr blogs, bethylmethbrick or gneebee. I'll see you soon with more Brick love. In the meantime remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
